Technically Untrue
by yesterthoughts
Summary: Because in the end, despite all things, he's still considered a frog prince in her mind, even if it's logically, technically untrue. (Also, thank goodness for mind mirrors.) Raven's perspective; two-shot BBRae.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **: I own no superheroes, much less the Teen Titans.**

This story was originally written in second-person perspective. There's a magic to the second-person that no other point of views can catch, a certain tone that is weaved through the 'you's and 'yourself's. Unfortunately, it appears that the Terms of Service on this site does not permit this second-person perspective. (Thank you for bringing this to attention, by the way!) I personally disagree with this rule because, as I've said, second-person immerses you into a strange but fascinating world, and it's quite sad that deprives its writers and its readers of that joy. Oh well, though. When in Rome...

Anyways, I've changed it to third-perspective, in an attempt to salvage some of that impersonally-personally-impersonally-personal tone, but alas, I have to admit defeat. (If I say so myself, it's gotten a bit flatter and much less exciting.) Sorry to those who liked this story particularly because of that wonderfully hard-to-get tone, and I hope the new version isn't _too_ grating on the nerves as it was with mine.

Let's enjoy what we can.

* * *

Her first impression of him is that he's green, he's honest, and he's just a bit funny.

Before she knows it, in a whirlwind of events she ends up living in a giant tower with four other self-made heroes, and he is one of them too. As time passes on, she realizes something crucial- her first impression was wrong.

He's green, honest, and not at all funny.

She prefers to hang in the shadows, help where it's needed, and stay silent, hidden in her hood, but he- the green, the honest, the unfunny one- he likes to (drag) bring her out and include her in their teenaged shenanigans. She wants to ask him why (why me?), for what reasons, but she's too (envious) lonely to refuse, to be anything more than reluctant. Still, she pays the price, having to constantly meditate in order to keep her (emotions) powers in check.

He's still not funny.

Life goes on, and the five of them are closer than she ever thought was possible, because she hasn't been this comfortable with anyone but the monks of Azarath. Even then, she'd mostly spent the time in silence; here, every moment's filled with noise. His jokes remain lame, but she has secretly grown to tolerate him, grown to tolerate all four of them. The only one she can't tolerate is herself, but that has always been a given. Born to the dark, to be the starting trigger for doomsday, she wonders if she should just escape from the very place she's meant to help destroy. She's unsure, insecure, unstable, but for now, she stays. The daily interactions she has with her (friends) teammates are too precious to let go, so for now she stays. (She berates herself for being so selfish anyways.)

She wakes up one day and realizes her birthday is just around the corner, and there is nothing that can be done to stop it. She's on the edge, and the hurt looks in their eyes aren't helping her control her emotions. She's scared, more than anything else, for the (wonderful) people she's met and the (beautiful) world she lives in. She feels regret the moment she turns away from the birthday party, from his wide eyes and their shocked faces, but they shouldn't be celebrating her existence. After all, she's been sent for destruction, and that includes them.

Includes him.

Somehow, impossibly so, her birthday's disaster is over, and everyone's fine. She still can't believe it, and she doesn't dare to accept it as reality. Suddenly, life's brimming with possibilities, and she doesn't feel guilty anymore when she allows a smile to surface once in a while. Sure, things happen, villains arise, but she's in the team that defeated (father) Trigon. If they can do that, they can win over anything. She lets herself relax.

Her relationships with the lot of them improves, now that she knows she won't be destroying them involuntarily any time soon. Trust reaches new levels, and even if her daily interactions change on miniscule scales, they understand, because they understand her. It's the same with him.

Everything is fine.

Fine, that is, until one day he falls sick, and doesn't get better, and nobody- not even Cyborg and his supertechnology- knows why. Day after day, he lies, still, pale, in pain, while Cyborg toils away into finding out what's happening to his best friend.

It doesn't take long for them to find out. His DNA is falling apart. The parts of him that makes his superpower possible are failing him now. He can't shapeshift anymore, can't even move, and it's doubtful he'll survive long.

She can't believe it. Nobody can, but it's the worst with her. He's done nothing to deserve this kind of fate. (If anything, she thinks to herself, it should've been her. The one who put this world in danger, selfishly staying by all these wonderful people. It sure shouldn't have been him, but it is, and it's unfair.)

She silently screams at the sky with her eyes, alone on the rooftop, wanting to darken the clouds and let the rain pour, wanting to rip apart the blue that's too cheerful (unfair), destroy the sunshine that's too bright (unfair). Nobody else should be happy when the world's this unfair, she thinks, and the rooftop door snaps into pieces before she can stop her powers.

Retreat. That's the only thing she can do, and she's so helpless she doesn't know why they even keep her in the tower, much less the team. She considers herself too jaded to offer sympathy like Starfire, too dark to put on an encouraging smile like Robin, too otherworldly to give proper medical attention like Cyborg. She's completely useless, and there's only one option for her: retreat. Keep away from him, let him smile while he still can.

Still, she's too worried to stay away forever, so she peeks in here and then when she knows he's sleeping. She watches her friends drop their bright expressions the moment they come out of his room, and she wishes you could do more. When Cyborg announces, gravely and in a seriousness she hadn't known was possible, that there are no possible treatments, she slinks away before she (her powers) can do any harm.

As she lays in her bed, unable to go back to the fitful sleep she has managed to get by with ever since she found out the unfairness of the universe, she gets struck by a thought. This world may not have the treatments, but maybe elsewhere.

Elsewhere, like the worlds she knows.

The next day, she pores through all the books in her room and then some, even visiting other dimensions to try and look for an answer. Her eyes are constantly bleary, and she barely comes out of the room, but she forces herself to go on. There's no other way. She quietly shares the idea with Starfire, because she's from another world (planet) as well, and her sad eyes (which have been drowned in tears for days now) lighten up, just a fraction, and she grasps her hand lightly before she rushes into her own room to search.

But the hope that had found her is eaten away, little by little, with each book that gives no information, with each page that has nothing to do with (him) his problem. Even so, she and Starfire blaze through everything that the two of them own, grasping at the last straws, looking for a miracle.

And suddenly, she does have a miracle. She receives good information from a trustworthy monk of Azarath that there is a cure for a DNA mess-up. The steps themselves are simple: all she has to do is boil four different (magical) plants and make it into a frothy juice, then feed the liquid to the patient three times a day for three days. She can't wait to tell your friends.

But with a little good comes a little bad, because he tells her that the ingredients needed are several rare plants found specifically in certain places, that which would take days to journey to. It would take her, he calculates, a little under a month to get all of the plants and return. And that's if she doesn't get delayed looking for the plants in the first place or finding her way to those different places.

It takes her less than a second to decide that she'll be the one gathering the ingredients. All those places she needs to go to are far and in different dimensions, so logically speaking there's only one person- her- who can finish this task as quickly as possible. After all, none of the others know the dimensions at all.

The moment she returns from Azarath, she asks Robin to gather everyone (except him, but that's a given), and she quietly tells them of the news. At first, they're excited, and then they're worried.

She turns to Cyborg and inquires whether he would be able to last another month. He frowns, and tells you _barely, but yes_. Already he's falling into long periods of sleep, waking up only to drink water or stare into space blankly. She nods once to Robin and hugs the weeping Starfire briefly (she prefers as little contact as possible), and she makes her way to the door. Just before she leaves, she look over your shoulder, and softly (pleads) asks them to not tell him.

Really, this is all she can do, she thinks, and she's kind of happy that she can actually do something for him, because these past days she considers herself unable to do anything. On an impulse (which she rarely follows), she peeks into the med room, confident that he'd be asleep as per usual. She's rightly startled to see glazed eyes staring back, and before she can quickly make a disappearance, he croaks out her name.

Well, she thinks, can't hurt to give him her attention before she goes.

She walks in cautiously, and he asks you hoarsely where you've been, and she answer vaguely enough. He tries to talk more, but before he can get out more than a syllable, his eyes slide close and he's out like a light. She smiles softly at his peaceful expression, knowing that he must be in great pain despite all the painkillers Cyborg had put in him, and she leaves without a second look.

She pack as lightly as possible and she goes as soon as she's ready. There isn't any time to waste.

The journey itself is, well, hard. By the time she reaches the last ingredient, three and a half weeks later (the urgency has given her a strength she has never known before), she's plagued by fatigue, battered, bruised, and almost too tired to open the portal to her room. She feel like just crashing into the bed and sleeping for a week without stopping, but she knows he is more important than that. She'll recover someday; his recovery is your top priority.

She drags herself outside and stumble across an alarmed Starfire, who bundles her up and flies all the way to the med room, where she deposits her (and the bag she is clutching) onto the bed next to his. She sits up immediately- if she let her eyes close, she knows, she won't be waking up any time soon. Feeling faint, she tells Starfire the instructions, forcing her to get a pen and paper to write these all down so she can't forget, and she gives her the precious bag containing all the ingredients.

The last thing she sees before she pretty much loses all consciousness is him, still asleep, unknowing of the goings-on.

-0-0-

When she wakes up, he's there, grinning his toothy grin in all its glory. She notices the frailness of his arms and the hollow cheeks he sports, and the relief that she first felt disappears. He laughs at her frown, but even his laugh is hoarse and thus does nothing to improve her impression of his health. Before she can do anything to drag him back to his bed, Robin pops up and enthusiastically calls out to the rest of the team, announcing her "revival," as he states it.

In a moment's time, they're all surrounding her bed, and she scowls to hide the swell of joy that's inside of her.

"I wasn't the one in danger of death, unlike a certain someone, you know," she comments dryly (and it's fitting, because her throat is parched).

"Hey!" he protests. "That's not true anymore, Cy said I'm, uh, coopering now."

Cyborg rolls his eyes. "Recuperating, grass stain. But it's true," he smiles, turning to her, "thanks to you, his DNA isn't messed up anymore. It's just he's unbelievably weak." She note that he's pouting while the half-metal man snickers away, and she wonders what she missed in her sleep.

Star smiles at her, all stars and rainbows. "Oh, friend Raven, we are all so very much happy that you have returned from the journey with a safe and a sound!"

Robin laughs, correcting her, "You mean, safe and sound."

"But friend Raven is not a sound, no?"

"Actually, that's a very good question. Why safe and sound?" She turns her attention to _him_ , musing out loud with a mockingly serious expression on his still-gaunt face, his hand posed on his chin.

"The word 'sound' has two meanings," she replies. It's a silly discussion, but that's to be expected, and she's just happy to be back and that he's okay and everyone's back to being happy again. "Audible sensory waves, and also being whole and working. For example, 'a sound machine' would mean a machine that is whole and fulfills its own functions."

Robin grins at her. "What she said," he shrugs to Star, whose starry eyes soften her own. She really had missed all this ruckus, she thinks fondly.

"Anyways," Robin continues, "I'm glad this is all over. We were all worried, you know."

Cyborg chimes in. "Yeah, li'l grass stain over here kept asking for you every time he woke up." She listens to loud protests mixed in with chortles between two best friends, and she smiles softly.

"I'm glad to be back," is all she says, but everyone stops whatever they were doing and smiles back.

"For this glorious day, I shall prepare the Tamaranian meal of festivity and welcoming, the Fl'ustnigtraksh'a!" Starfire claps, rushing out of the room while the rest of the team (her included) cringe.

"Man, just how many different types of events did Tamaranians have to make dishes for?" he complains, but not even the looming doom waiting of Starfire's cooking for dinner is enough to bring down the overall relieved mood. Even if her smile has been dropped. (She's never been so open about her emotions anyways.) He turns his green eyes on her, but just before their eyes meet, she looks away.

(She's never been quite open about her emotions anyways.)

Instead, she urges Robin to go stop Starfire somehow, and the leader of them all groans, knowing how nothing would stop Starfire in her mood right now. Reluctantly, he goes, half-heartedly calling out for Star. The rest of them laugh, and she watches _him_ laugh in the corner of her eyes.

It's been too long without him.

Later, after everyone had gone to (sneak away and throw out) eat Star's feast, there's only the two of them left to "cooper." The moment the door closes, it's silent, and she's determined to keep it so.

Except, when it comes to him, he's never been sensible to others' moods, so even when she closes her eyes and lie down, clearly about to sleep, he talks regardless.

"Hey, uh, thanks for all the stuff you did," he says. Though her eyes are closed, she can almost see him rubbing the back of his head while he says this. She muses at how unintelligent that sentence was- "stuff?" Really?- and she makes no reply.

The silence must've been awkward for him, because he hurriedly continues, "I mean, going all the way to what's-that-place and getting all those weird-looking plants, that's pretty cool."

She thinks, how lame, but for some reason the corners of her lips twitch. Taking pity upon the green man, she finally opens her mouth. "Azarath. It was nothing. We're teammates; anyone would've done the same for you."

"Still," he insists, "that doesn't change that it was you who did it. So thank _you_ , Raven."

And with that, he leaves her to wonder how it is that even with such a low intelligence level, he manages to ring the heart true. She decides that it must be a talent, because even the most smart-sounding proverb wouldn't be able to give this kind of feeling to her. After all, he's green, not at all funny, but honest- and somewhat, she thinks, drifting off into dreams, charming, in his own way. He reminds her of a frog prince (even though it seems that this time around, she was the damsel charming and he the frog in distress), and belatedly she wonders, just before you succumb to sleep, if he's still able to shapeshift.


	2. Chapter 2

She sleeps through the rest of the day and partway into the night, and when she wakes up, it's dark and quiet. She lies there for some moments, pondering all that she's went through for this friend of hers, and then remembers what she thought about last night, about frogs and prince charmings.

She feels a blush creeping up her face, and she furiously wonders why, fighting down the red. (It doesn't help that in a corner of her mind, she knows the answer already, but she downright refuses to acknowledge anything.)

Anyways, in the peace and quiet, she sneaks out of the room and up to the roof, to sit in the slight breeze and admire the moon (to keep herself off of any other thoughts, really, but she denies that too), and she decides to forget everything about any certain feelings, or the blush, or any amphibians of any kind. (As if that would work.)

Surprisingly, it does work, and for a while- maybe a month or two- she gets along normally. Nothing too out-of-control, anyways. Everyone's back on the team, as they found out when he changed into a zebra during breakfast the next week. His DNA is stable, and his powers were back. Her (potion) drink was magical, after all.

But as time goes on, she finds that it's getting harder and harder to ignore a certain little voice in the back of her head, crooning on and on nonstop about him. She grits her teeth and endures until finally she reaches her breaking point, and she tells her friends that she would not be out for the remainder of the day, because she has some serious (arguing) meditating to do. Though confused, they nod along.

The instant she's back in her room, she goes straight for her mind mirror. More frustrated than angry, she reaches for the source of the little voice, one she has never really noticed before. It's her wearing a light, cotton candy pink, and she drags the cotton candy version off to have a talk.

"Who are you and why are you doing this to me?" she grinds out. The girl in pink just smiles, which further annoys her. How come, she thinks, she's so confident?

But it's her mind, so of course everyone hears the question as much as if she had said it out loud, and this time, the girl laughs.

"Raven, take a look at these," she lilts, and for a second she's taken aback. Her voice is much (lovelier) nicer than any of her other selves, and it takes her a moment to regain her frustration. She hands over a few pictures, and she look at them, one by one.

The first one is Starfire, taken precisely when Starfire has that bright expression on that nobody else could ever copy, when her eyes take on a new light and becomes somewhat starry. She smiles softly, because that's really her favorite expression of Star. Starfire's happiness is hers.

The next one is Cyborg, and her smile becomes bigger. Though Cy has so many different types of happy expressions, this one is always reserved for when he is at his happiest. Not his confident grin, or his smirk, or even that excited, almost adorably childish grin- it's a smaller smile, a look of content and (if she can daresay) love.

She know who's next before she even turns to the next page. Robin, in all his glory, has been captured in the middle of a relaxed laugh, and she feels an unusual urge to laugh with him. She loves to see him so lax, when he lets go of himself (finally) and allows himself to have fun and live like the teenager he really is. His stiff shoulders have always bothered her anyways.

She catches herself holding her breath for the last one, a weird tension around her, but when she takes out the next photo, it's the one of all four of them. A question forms in her throat, and the girl in pink laughs that tinkling laugh again. She looks up to see her carrying a (cotton candy) pink wrapped present, and she tilts her head in a silent question mark.

The girl shyly hands the pink thing over, and she lays down the other photos to pull apart the ribbons and wrapping. Her hands are, she notes, a bit shaking, and her breath is shallow. And just before she opens the brown box found within, she swallows hard, asking herself if she really wants to know.

She decide that it's her (Trigon-free) mind, so this is the safest it gets, and so she takes a deep breath and opens it.

Confetti flies in the air and she's surprised by a loud POP! that accompanies it. Balloons have flown out and a tin-canned marching band is playing some marching song of victory. She looks around, bewildered, and she finds that all her other selves have gathered around her in a circle, all laughing and grinning and enjoying themselves. Even Anger is present, a smirk on her face, and she wonders what in the world is happening.

"Surprise, Raven!" Happy shouts, and she whips her head around to look at the emotion. "Look inside now! And you'll find-"

Before she, in her excitement, spoils the actual actual surprise, Wisdom (wisely) clamps a hand over her mouth, then nods pleasantly at her to continue.

As per instructions, she cautiously looks inside, and sees a card saying "CONGRATULATIONS!" in pink on it, with pink ruffles and pink balloons and a pinker background and- (never mind, it's just all pink.)

She opens it. Inside, in six simple words, in bold, dark pink colors, is written "YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH BEAST BOY".

It feels as though lightning has struck her on the spot. Her emotions (the ones surrounding her, that is) are all happy and rejoicing and partying, but it's as if someone has punched her hard (harder than all those villains she's fought) in the gut. She struggles to breathe, and she's thankful that she's in her mind so that her powers are at the very least a bit more restrained and in control than in the real world. (If not, she would have been breaking everything left and right.)

The girl clad in pink reaches out to her gently. "Don't you see, Raven?" she smiles. "I'm Affection."

Well, if her emotions thought this was so big of a deal that they had managed to get along with each other enough to create this surprise (all without her knowing it, though that wouldn't have been hard, seeing how bad her denial was), then it must be true. With a sigh (because what else can she do?), she nods exasperatedly, and they're all in cahoots and chaos for the longest while.

When she finally manages to get back into her room, she's exhausted, both physically and mentally, and it's night time. From what Wisdom had said on the side to her right before she left, she knows that accepting and moving on is the best path to take, but right now she's just too tired to think about anything, much less him.

The next morning, not much else is different. The advantage about being able to talk to your emotions themselves, she thinks, is that you get to forgo that awkward, I-know-my-feelings-but-don't-know-what-to-do phase. She marvels that she's been able to come this far without knowing anything, and when she sees him walk into the living room a little after noon, she shrugs it off. He's still green, still honest, still not funny. The jokes he cracks right after the thought gives proof to that.

She realizes that really, it's not that difficult to accept and live on, not at all. Neither is a casual confession, she later thinks to herself, one year later, as she walks into her room. He's probably still out there, eyes as wide as saucers and mouth hanging wide open, ears tinted red and (according to his kind of vocabulary) "brains fried."

The next day, when she comes out of your room for breakfast, she's surprised to see a green cat curled up right in front of your door, a little letter accompanying it. She reaches down and pokes the cat's head once before straightening up with the paper in hand, and she walks to breakfast, because honestly, what else can you do?

She reads it over a nice cup of tea, leisurely taking in its contents, and she folds it into your book, a small smile on her face, ready to treasure it for a long, long time. A few hours later, in which she'd spent the morning reading the very same book, the door to the living room opens and he stands there, panting. She notices that he's looking pretty panicked.

"Who took my letter?" he cries, and the rest of the team blinks in confusion, but she feels a laugh coming on. Barely suppressing it, she returns to her book. After all, the letter called for a more private setting for an answer.

Still in panic, however, he rushes over to Cyborg and starts accusing him of everything under the sky, causing the two to get into a fight. It's pretty amusing, but he's starting to look a bit crazy, so she finally calls out, "I took it, Beast Boy."

And with that, he turns red in the face, emits a small "oh," and sits down for some very late breakfast.

The rest of the group is admittedly lost, but she just shrugs in response to Star's pokes and Cyborg's raised eyebrows. Robin knows better than to ask, so he settles down with Cy for some video games instead.

When finally everyone's attentions are elsewhere, she telekinetically passes a note to him, who is absentmindedly drying some dishes. He jumps, and looks your way, but her eyes are still on her book, and he dries off his own hands to open the note.

The note says, in curlicue handwriting, "yes."

At his happy crow, she can't help but smile along, and the rest of the Titans stare at him strangely as he dances around.

"Beast Boy sure is strange today, huh," comments Robin, and at that very moment, the bell rings.

After finishing off some supernatural criminal, saving the day once more, and while going to a pizza place for some good "afterwork" snack, he announces that he has a very important announcement to make.

"Raven and me are dating!"

In the shocked silence that follows, she corrects him. "You mean, Raven and I am dating." Their shock intensifies, and she just smiles at the discomfort. The look in Star's eyes tells her that there will be a "girl talk" very, very soon, while Robin and Cy's knowing grins tell her that they'd known of his feelings for a while, even if they hadn't known hers. And with that, they go and have some good pizza.

Years pass, and pass some more, and one day she finds herself happily engaged with him. It had taken some more prodding and hinting to get him to even ask for her hand, but all that hard work had paid off.

"You know, Rae, I was thinking-"

"What a surprise."

He makes a face, and goes on. "I was thinking that my asking out wasn't good."

Years have passed, and passed some more, but his grammar is still jumbled up. Perhaps the downsides, she muses to herself, of being a superhero from such a young age.

"You mean, 'I was thinking that the way you asked me out could've been better."

"Yeah- hey!" At least his late reactions never fails to amuse. Even if his jokes aren't funny, his actions just as well might be.

"Anyways, go on."

"Yeah, well, that was kinda weird, wasn't it? I'm a cat, with this embarrassing letter... Wow, I really hope you threw that away." He shudders, apparently remembering what he'd written.

"Quite the contrary. I have it right here with me." She produces the worn-out piece of paper, the very original copy of the letter he'd sent. She has multiple copies of it as well, just in case she loses it, but the original is quite the best indeed.

His head snaps up, eyes alarmed, as she proceeds to read it aloud.

"Hi Raven,

and here are some crossed out sentences, but I can still read it. You have

'Your confession'

'Thanks for confessing'

'I like you too-"

His head is in his hands, and he's groaning, trying to drown out the embarrassment, but this is way too much fun to stop here.

"I can't read this one really well, but I think it says something like

'Your really nice'- which, by the way, should've been 'you're' with an apostrophe 're' for 'you are'- and finally we come to what you actually wrote at the end.

'Do you want to go out with me?'"

She can't stop smiling, honestly, but he's on the verge of dying, so she laughs and puts the piece of paper away and tells him to pretend like that never happened. But he's honest, so he can't even do that, and all throughout their dinner he's still groaning and moaning.

Well, she thinks, even if that really was a bad way to ask anyone out, it did the trick, and that was enough. Because now she's engaged to him, the green, the honest, and the slightly funny (when he's not intending to be, at least), and she's happy.

"I still wonder why you didn't just pick up another piece of paper and written that last sentence on it. Why give me the one with all those mistakes?"

He groans even louder because apparently, that hadn't occurred to him up until now.

Fin.

-0-0-

[EXTRA]

As he walked down the corridor towards their bedrooms, Beast Boy tried another joke. "Okay, Raven, this is seriously going to make you laugh. What did the dog say when it sat on sandpaper?"

He waited politely for any guesses, though knowing Raven, she'd stay silent the whole time, and then burst out with, "Ruff ruff!" He laughed at his own joke. "You get it? Rough and ruff? This is so funny!"

He was so busy laughing that, alas, he didn't notice how Raven was giving herself a very nice facepalm. When he died down, Raven was now shaking her head, albeit with a very small and barely noticeable smile.

But Beast Boy had some very nice eyes, sharp and desperate for some sign of laughing, and so he caught onto it quite fast. "See? You're smiling! I saw you! I saw you!" He started dancing around wildly until Raven cut him off.

"I wasn't laughing because of your joke."

"In the Nile, Rae? Get it? Denial? The Nile?" he crowed. "I made you laugh, don't be in the NILE!"

(Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, Beast Boy did not know that Raven's next words would make his laughter fade into shock, one that would last him the rest of the night.)

"I laughed," she interrupted, "because I'm in love with you."

(Well, perhaps he didn't mind it at all, for though he did freeze abruptly and wouldn't be able to sleep for that night, he did get a confession from his own crush, and who would mind that?)

And Raven went into her room, as cool as a cucumber, and that was that.

[EXTRA FIN]

* * *

Thank you to all who have liked this and all; I forgot to complete it (totally my fault) so there will be nothing else in this story for the future. At least, not in my plans... but who knows what life will do in the end?

I've completely rechecked and re-edited this story so that there will be no more casualties from the changes in perspectives. Upon re-reading, I was horrified at all that I'd missed. Thanks to those who pointed this out to me! :) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
